Filth
by StarTono
Summary: Jonouchi's life is at an all time low. He is working at a strip joint with a sleazy boss, his father is still an abusive drunk, and to top it off Seto Kaiba is not making things any better. But when Yugi gets kidnapped the two will have to work togather
1. Chapter 1

Okidoke. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.(I only own this pairing in my dreams T.T) This fic is kind of angsty and sad. It is rated mature for abuse, sexual references, and a possible lemon later on. Please review.

SetoXJonouchi and possibly OCXJonouchi

"Filth," that was the word that changed Katsuya Jonouchi's life, "Filth. For as long ad he could remember his father had been calling him things such as, "filth, spawn, and worthless shit." Each word spat out in a drunken hatred that was usually followed by flailing fists and a bruised and broken Jonouchi. Now twenty one years old Jonouchi had decided that he was sick of the pain, and he was sick of asking himself why he was being punished when he had done nothing. He needed to get out of the house at night when his father's rage was at its fullest. But he also needed money. It wasn't like his father was going to give him a little extra cash.

In the end he came up with the perfect plan, at least that's what he thought. A new strip club had opened in the cheaper part of the red light district. They were desperate for workers and Jonouchi was hired on the spot. He was already a favorite of the ladies and almost all of the men who came in. The best part, in his mind, was that now when his father called him names or hit him it didn't hurt as much because now it was all true. When his father called him "scum," or "piece of shit," it didn't hurt because that lap dance he had given to another man, and all of the times he had gotten drunk only proved the point that he was nothing but dirt.

It had been over a month since had started working there and he was now leaned up against the cold bricks of the alleyway outside the club. It was December now; and the cold crisp air whistled over the rooftops high above. Jonouchi lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply before exhaling a pale mixture of smoke and mist as his lungs released the smoke and his hot breath mixed with the frigid winter air. Despite the fact that it was winter the cold air felt good on his body after the steamy atmosphere of the club. A door nearby opened and a man with shaggy black hair peered out.

"Jou? You out here? You're up next." Jonouchi sighed and stubbed out the barley smoked cigarette.

"Damn it Rei, why couldn't you just let me finish my cig." The man named Rei grinned sheepishly.

"You're up in five, get ready." Jonouchi grumbled but stepped back inside and strode to his dressing room to assemble the strappy leather outfit he wore when he performed. He buttoned the white shirt that he wore over it and looked in the mirror. He was thinner, but still toned. He had a little scar under his lip. He sighed and carefully applied a little bit of cover-up and walked down the long hallway to the stage.

How many times had he made this walk? He couldn't count them anymore. At first he had been nervous, but now it just came naturally. He tuned out the cat calls and the whistles from the audience. Now his act was just instinct. He strode onto the now black stage sensing the bated breath of his fans. Then the lights were up the music began and he was off. His audience was always so mesmerized that they hardly spoke. Slack jawed, red faced, boozy all of them watched in awe as he danced. He twisted and thrust to the music letting the sound distract him. His trainer had him study gymnastics every afternoon; as a result he had become very flexible.

Despite his nighttime talents, he was just another dorky guy during school. He had managed to get into the University of Domino City with a scholarship. Yugi went there as well as Honda. Anzu had traveled to America to follow her dream. Unfortunately Seto Kaiba had also decided to go to UDC also and was in most of Jonouchi's Classes. Thoughts of his normal day helped Jonouchi to stay focused on his act. He remembered the jokes he had shared with Yugi and Honda while he writhed on the stage floor. Smiled about the book he was reading in English while he caressed the cold pole at center stage. And he remembered the last embrace he had shared with Shizuka before she had had to go away again as he peeled away his clothing and his dignity, bit by bit.

Finally after five long minutes he was finished. Thanks rained down on him in the form of thousand yen bills. Lots of them. Jonouchi swiftly gathered all of it making sure to stay in his sexy character. When he finally made it offstage he counted all of his tips pulled out his boss's share and sauntered into said boss's office.

"Here," he pressed the money onto the desk. "Your share."

His boss was a tall brunette with green eyes and full lips. Jonouchi knew that his boss found him very attractive and it scared him a little bit. Jonouchi wasn't gay, just because most of his customers were.

"Thanks Jonouchi-Kun." Then man's name was Kei Sayamo. "But you know you can keep all of the money if you do me some…favors." Jonouchi shook his head, his honey eyes hard.

"Not interested."

"Oh come on now." Kei reached out to catch Jonouchi around the waist." "I was watching your act."

"You always watch" Jonouchi pushed him away and stalked out the door and back to his dressing room to put on his usual uniform so that he could resume his usual post at his table.

Rei waved at him as he passed by his table. The two had become best friends and the fact that their tables were right next to each other meant that they could chat when they weren't busy. Jonouchi's regulars approached immediately. A couple of girls and a few older men. It was going to be a long night.

Four hours later Kei sauntered up to him and told him that he could go home. Jonouchi sighed and climbed down from his post, practically running to put his street clothes on. He was always left exhausted by the end of the night. His job was horribly taxing on his nerves even though when it all boiled down to it he always felt better when he was done. He knew if he stayed any longer the seemingly sleepless Kei Sayamo would try to take advantage of him. He waved a quick goodbye to Rei and ran out the door to catch a cab.

Alright so tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will be up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok heres chapter two I am so excited i got my first reviews ever on this site I love you all. Please enjoy...oh and i don't own yugioh yadda yada yadda

When he returned home his father was sitting in the ratty smelly old La-Z boy. Everything in the house smelled decrepit like old beer and piss. Needless to say Jonouchi hated it there. His father wobbled up out of the chair.

"Late again you little whore." Jonouchi stopped walking and turned.

"I was at work." He stumbled forward as he was met with a sharp blow to the back of the head. By the sound of what hit the floor his father had just thrown the remote at him. Jonouchi was seriously not in the mood for this tonight. His job was exhausting and he really wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. He tried to run into his room, lock the door, hide under his bed until the booze had sunk in and his father gave up and went to sleep. But he was too late his father grabbed his arm and twisted it back throwing Jonouchi against the wall. He leaped over a chair and began punching Jonouchi into the floor.

The blond bit back a yelp and told himself not to cry. If he cried his father would just call him a "fag" and hit him harder. Jonouchi's lip was bleeding and he could feel a black eye starting to swell up. His nose was bleeding and he knew his ribs would be bruised for the next day or two. Nothing he couldn't cover up with a little makeup for work. Half an hour later his father picked up his beer bottle and went grumbling back to his ratty chair and fell into a boozy doze.

Jonouchi tenderly crept into his room and closed the door turning on the light and pulling out his much used first aid kit. He bandaged a cut on his cheek and put cream on all of his bruises and pulled an ice pack out of his old dilapidated mini-fridge. And finally, after sneaking under his covers, he sunk into an uneasy sleep.

His alarm clock went off at exactly five thirty the next morning. Jonouchi had gotten a full hearty three hours of sleep. He dragged himself out of bed and slunk into the bathroom to take a shower and apply his carefully practiced makeup to hide his fresh bruises. His father's hangovers were massive so he never worried in the mornings. He grabbed his grubby knapsack and hurried out the door. He didn't go to school with Yugi anymore. Yugi had a girlfriend and was blissfully happy to spend every waking moment with her. He slunk into his classroom after arriving and took his seat in the art room. He pulled his sketchbook out of his bag and started sketching the pre-set still life that was present on the table in front. He had a dull aching in his arm from the previous night's abuse, which was making it rather hard to concentrate on what he was doing. It didn't help when his desk mate, who unfortunately was Seto Kaiba, sat down next to him purposefully knocking into his hand and not only completely messing him up but also hitting a tender spot that sent a shiver of pain through his tender body. He turned to glare at the brunette.

"What the fuck ass hole."

If looks could kill Jonouchi would have completely skewered Seto Kaiba with the look he was giving him. Seto merely smirked and pulled out his own notebook.

"What are you saying to me? I didn't do anything." Jonouchi hissed and erased the screw up, attempting to fix the line as best as he could. Somehow Seto had managed to make it so that Jonouchi couldn't erase the worst of the line without completely messing up the small piece that he had spent the best of five minutes trying to perfect. Hr grumbled and ignored Seto who continued to smirk at him.

"How did you get that bruise?" His voice was mocking and harsh. Jonouchi winced and turned to look at the brunette wanting nothing more than to impale him with the ebony pencil that he held in his shaking had.

"Which one?" he found himself muttering. Seto Kaiba was the one thing that made his life suck for him during the day. The time he had to escape from the hell that was the rest of his life. Jonouchi felt a finger poke a painful place on the back of his neck that was apparently a bruise that he had missed. Pain prickled through him again. Seto Kaiba had been forced to sit next to him because they were the only two people in the class with last named beginning with J and K. And Jonouchi knew that Kaiba wanted nothing ore than to make his life a living hell.

The teacher came in and seeing that his class was assembled began to call the roster.

"Ok everyone," he smiled. "I have to leave in twenty minutes and I have a substitute coming in. You all know what to do. I have a still life set up and at 9:30 please switch to figure drawings." The whole class nodded and got to work. Twenty minutes later the teacher grinned and waved goodbye and walked put the door just as another figure walked in. Jonouchi's Jaw dropped. The person walking through the door was none other that Kei Sayamo.

well there it is i hope you enjoyed tell me what you think . 3

I know this is short. But its gonna have a hell of a lot of chapters. Review 3


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is sorry for the wait and thank you too all who reviewed 3 you alllllll

Disclaimer Yugioh is not mine we get it!!

Jonouchi panicked watching Kei's eyes sweep the classroom. They swept right past him and then did a double take locking on in surprise. Jonouchi froze. Kei regained his composure and he looked away mouthing 'I'll see you after class.' Jonouchi was pissed. The daytime was the time he had to escape from his night life. Today was one of those days that were just consuming all of his happiness. He finished his sketch. At nine thirty he turned to Kaiba. All students were expected to partner with their desk mates.

Jonouchi had missed the previous class so he was very much taken aback when everyone in the room began to take off their clothes. Seto was doing this as well.

"We're doing artistic nudes," Kaiba drawled boredly, "get undresses." Jonouchi hadn't bothered to cover up his bruises that were under his clothes so when he was asked to take them off there was no where to run because outside the snow fell in deep drifts blocking his path. Shaking he began to undo his button up shirt. He felt Kei's eyes on him and he felt Kaiba's eyes on him. All around him felt horribly uncomfortable. He was never completely naked at work and he always wore some type of sexy lower cover-up. And he was a virgin, so no one but he and his doctor had ever seen him nude. And sometimes his father.

He pulled away the shirt revealing each bruise, cut, and swollen patch of skin that covered his thin frame. He continued until he was completely nude. He felt so uncomfortable and exposed. Much like he did when returning home knowing what awaited him each night. He knew that Seto was sizing him up. Seto Kaiba with his perfect body, pale and flawless. Lots of money, a little brother, and a big house. And last of all no one who would dare to beat him into submission. In short Jonouchi had never been more jealous of anyone in his life.

Seto looked sympathetic, his eyes washing over the boy in front of him. Jonouchi knew that he must be quite the spectacle. He was a mess of bruises and cuts, ribs showing, little scars twisting over his skin like vines. He could hear whispering from all around. All eyes on him. Tears burned in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He was trembling all over. Seto Blinked once, blinked twice, then picked up his sketchbook and began to draw. Jonouchi blinked in surprise. Maybe Seto Kaiba wasn't such an asshole after all.

"I'm so sorry," Seto whispered. "If I had a penis that small I'd be uncomfortable about undressing soon." Nope he was still a complete douche bag.

After class Jonouchi slunk to the door only to be stopped by a smiling Kei.

"Could you wait a second or two Jonouchi-kun? Kei's sickly sweet vice penetrated Jonouchi's ears making him feel sick. He turned none the less and looked at Kei.

"Yes?" The black haired man was still smiling, his grin as disgusting as his voice. Kei was handsome, Jonouchi would give him that much. But his heart and personality were manipulative and lusty. In short. Jonouchi hated his guts. Pretty much.

"Those bruises, are you going to be able to be able to work tonight?"

They're fine, I always have bruises like this. I'm just really good at covering them up."

"Even at work? I don't want you to…overexert yourself."

Jonouchi shuddered. He knew that Kei always stood nearby his table watching intently with greedy piercing eyes.

"I have to go to class," he said as he walked out the door. Turning around the corner he crashed into a smirking Seto.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend? I wouldn't doubt it." Jonouchi felt sick and tried to push past the smirking brunette. But he was far from finished.

"is he into S&M? He is isn't he? And that's how you got all these." Seto grabbed the blond and slid a hand over a very painful healing scar on his back. Jonouchi turned to him choking back tears.

"Shut up!! Just shut the Fuck up! You don't know what it's like being me. What are you jealous of me jealous because I am a complete and utter mess? That I'm just filth?" Jonouchi's outburst caught Seto by surprise. The brunette stared at Jonouchi for a moment before walking off muttering "fag" under his breathe.

After that the day pretty much dragged by. Jonouchi had never been so happy for lunch,(and that was ironic because he loved lunch.) Sitting by himself and trying not to cry Jonouchi ate the meager bowl of rice and beans he had brought for himself. He has gym next and they were starting the swimming course. He sighed and ran a hand through his soft blonde hair. He stood to get ready for class. Much to his dismay he found that not Kei was sitting in as gym teacher. Carefully he snuck into the locker room and hid in the showers. The less Kei saw of his body the better.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey so I'm back. I got a laptop for Christmas so now I have my own computer and don't have to share with my family. So I should get things up pretty quickly despite all the college stuff I have to do .

So I don't own Yu-Gi-OH and lalalala…yup here's chapter 4

Jonouchi sat in the shower bored out of his mind. Because there was nothing to keep the poor kid's mind off of the things that had been happening as of late he began to break down. No one was around and so no one was there to tell him he was a baby for crying so he let it all go and let the laments of his life cascade down his cheeks and onto the old tile floor of the showers. He barely noticed the time passing until suddenly he heard a rustling noise and glanced up to see none other than Seto Kaiba utterly depressed he was crying like a little kid and sitting fully clothed in the same shower as Seto Kaiba. Talk about awkward situations.

Luckily Kaiba was too busy cleaning his body…his scar less…envy worthy…perfect…body. Jonouchi looked away. He hated Kaiba he hated how he was so flawless. It was almost as though fate was mocking him. Jonouchi squeezed his eyes shut and pretended not to exist. A technique that he used when his father beat him. He peeked through his fingers to see if there was any chance of escape, unfortunately just as he peeked Seto turned around. The look on his face could not be described. He was opening his mouth and closing it like a fish until finally he was able to force out a strangled "couldn't get enough during art class."

This was enough to make Jonouchi cringe, "No, no…er yes..I." he trembled.

Seto advanced towards him giving no heed to the fact that he was nude, that or so blinded with rage that he had somehow forgotten. Jonouchi continued to shake and scrambled away. He was sure that Kaiba was going to beat the ever loving shit out of him. He closed his eyes again and waited for the pain. He heard Kaiba's hand being drawn back to hit him. And he felt the wet droplets of water hit him as the hand flew towards him balled into a fist. Then suddenly something happened that struck a fear into Jonouchi that was stronger even than the impending fist to the face.

"Shower check!" Kei's voice rang slimy and sweet sounding. Jonouchi's eyes flew open and stayed that was and he began to scramble away muttering under his breath. Seto stopped his punch midflight to ogle at the peculiar behavior which Jonouchi was now displaying. "Are you ok?" he found himself asking.

"Help me," Jonouchi pleaded talking more to think air than Seto. Seto watched him with a look of confusion and pissed off pity. "I'll explain later, but please hide me or distract him." Jonouchi whimpered. Seto was silent his face its usual stony hardness. The sound of Kei checking off students who were showering properly was growing closer and closer. Seto made a quick decision. And leaned forward pressing his mouth against Jonouchi's. The curtain flew open, "Mr. Kai…" Kei stopped midsentence as he had just walked in on Seto in the act of putting his tongue down the throat of somebody. He couldn't say who. He didn't stay long enough to find out.

Jonouchi's face was currently the color of a tomato. He was blushing in humiliation pleasure and embarrassment at feeling that way. As soon as Kei was gone Kaiba pushed Jonouchi away and spat onto the shower floor. "You owe me big time" he snarled.

"No one said you had to kiss me." Jonouchi protested.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Kaiba said looking disgusted with himself. And with that he turned and grabbed his towel and left the shower leaving the poor blonde to contemplate what had just happened.

The said blond sat holding his head a pounding in his skull making it hard for him to think. Seto Kaiba had kissed him of all the things. And it had felt so good. He had never been kissed like that before. The only kisses he had ever gotten were from overenthusiastic guests at the club or his sister and her kisses were only on the cheek. There was a dull aching in his hear t too that he couldn't read at the time. It was just a bud a sleeping flower waiting for the right touch to send it unfurling into bloom.

He stood and snuck carefully out of the shower so many things going through his head that he was having trouble watching where he was going. He snuck outside and sat down out of the prying eyes of the other students and lit a cigarette. It had been a while since he had had the time to actually finish a cigarette.

His classes were over for the day and he had about four hours before he had to go to work. He stretched out across the grass and drifted off trying to erase the day from his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go!! New Chapter….I hope you like it . I'm getting a little lost but I am determined to work this fic right up to the very end teehee

So I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh even though I'd like to. .

Opening an eye Jonouchi found himself gazing into the violet eyes of his old school chum Yugi. "Jonouchi," Yugi sniffed and Jonouchi realized that he was crying. "My girlfriend broke up with me, she said there was someone else." Yugi looked as small and meek as ever his tears only making him seem even more like a child.

For once the day was actually looking up a little. Although he was torn between sadness for his friend's loss he was also very much pleased to have him back. He needed a friend now more than ever. He sat up wiping sleep from his eyes and put an arm on Yugi's shoulder, "Want to go get a drink?" he asked. By the looks of the sky it was getting late and he needed to get something for himself anyways before work. Yugi blushed, "maybe that's not such a great idea."

Jonouchi sighed, "as innocent as ever, alright, well at least keep me company while I get one for myself." Yugi reluctantly agreed and walked quietly in step with Jonouchi. "I've missed you Yug," Jonouchi admitted glancing at his friend. "I'll help you through this I promise, but later tonight I have work…so." Yugi sighed and looked up at his friend and smiled. "I've missed you too Jonou-kun."

They wandered in silence until they came to a popular town bar. Jonouchi pulled out his id and ordered a few shots. "Erm, that's a lot." Yugi said nervously looking at the small but powerful amount of alcohol sitting in front of his friend. "That's the way I like it." Jonouchi sighed, "It needs to be powerful for what I am facing later tonight." The look on the blonde's face was enough to tell Yugi not to ask further questions. The silence continued awkwardly for another few minutes until a group of business men came in laughing and joking. Jonouchi finished and paid wobbling to his feet. "Lets go," he said. As they neared the door one of the businessmen who unfortunately was one of Jonouchi's " fans" from the club recognized him and stumbeled over to him.

"Hey Jonouchi-chaaaaaan" he slurred a faint blush covering his blotchy nose. "What're you doing here?" Yugi's eyes passed between them from the look of drunken discust on Jonouchi's face to the drunken lust on the other man's. "We were just leaving Jonouchi muttered and tried to push past to the door." "Don't go." The man whined clutching onto Jonouchi's arm. "Let me go!" Jonouchi yelled pushing him to the floor. The man's friend's had noticed and flocked around like a group of gnats. Jonouchi felt himself being pulled to the floor and Yugi being swept away from him. Questions flew at him like disturbed bats in a cave. "No, no, leave me alone." He moaned his head throbbing. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled from the floor where he had been lying and scooped into the arms f a mysterious someone. Groggy from alchohol and the shock of the sudden assault he flailed out whimpering. He felt himself being set gently down on a cold sidewalk. Opening an eye he say an extremely pissed off looking Seto Kaiba staring down at him. "Would you stop being such a dumbass."

"What?" the blonde asked sitting up holding his head. "That's twice I've saved your ass," Seto grumbled. " I hate watching you get yourself in trouble its so pitiful that someone who used to talk so big is reduced to lying on the ground half drink being bludgeoned by business men in the same state. "Fuck you," Jonouchi muttered clambering to his feet and walking away without glancing back.

A beeping sound was suddenly emitted from his wrist. Jumping the blonde looked down and checked his watch from which the beeping sound had been coming from. "Oh, shit!! Late for work." He took off running, not realizing the brunette following him hidden in the shadows.

Tell me what you think ^.^ Be sure to review…I am sort of disappointed with this chapter…..I'm going to try harder on the next one. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorite my story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't posted. I've had work and I am soon to be going in two college,  One more week to go. So, hello all ^.^ I hope this chapter is better than my last one. And yes I did notice that I didn't mention what happened to Yugi. Don't worry you'll find out Tee hee. (note I think that at chapter ten I might switch to Kaiba's POV for a while. Is anyone majorly turned off by that Idea? I may decide not to) OMG I just realized that I said it was winter in the first chapter and then it sounds like summer. So I may have to edit the part where he's lying outside in one of the previous chapters to mirror that)

Jonouchi's head had begun to clear in the chilly night wind. The effects of the alcohol had long since worn off, and there was nothing left but the waning after effects. He stopped panting outside of the club. "The Velvet Lounge" it was called; such a ridiculously posh name for such a dingy classless establishment.

After catching his breath the blonde strode around to the side entrance and slipped in trying to be stealthy. If Kei caught him, well the consequences of that went without explaining. He managed to make it into his dressing room and his uniform before he was caught. He looked in the mirror. He looked a mess. His fair pale face was even paler from stress and his blond hair was tousled. There were dark circles under his eyes that stood out like bruises. He sighed, touched up his makeup, and gave his hair a quick brush. He looked like an old porcelain doll, pale smooth skin covered with paint easily broken.

Tearing his eyes from the mirror he ran a hand through his hair and strode out into the smoky club. His usual gaggle surrounded him waving cash and choking him with their requests. He began work as usual flinching as a rather large and sweaty businessman copped a feel as he turned his back to the audience. He turned to tell him off but something caught his eye, something that terrified him more than Kei's dark gaze.

Seto Kaiba stood in the doorway the look on his pale face nearly indescribable. His mouth hung open in shock. The blonde fought the urge to run frozen in fear.

"Whose he, your boyfriend?" one of his regulars, a brunette, asked jealously following his gaze to the gaping CEO.

"No," Jonouchi replied coldly praying that Kaiba would order a drink and keep his distance, he could reason with him later. He returned to his work pulling his next customer from the kerfuffle in front of his station. To his dismay it was the brunette from before. She giggled and winked flipping her obvious extensions and fluttering her false lashes. 'I bet those boobs are fake too.' Jonouchi thought trying to transform his glare into a sexy smirk.

He began his rehearsed lap dance keeping one of his eyes on his rival. Luckily he was good enough at his job to multi task. A trickle of sweat dripped down his face and he turned his full attention back to his work confident that he was safe for at least the moment. He had finished with the brunette and was now beginning his act with a young American man who looked a little nervous. Jonouchi could care less. He hardly payed attention to his customers anymore. Tonight he was so flustered that he could hardly even pay attention to loathing himself although in a way he was loathing himself more than ever. It almost felt like he had been walked in on having sex with someone he shouldn't have been but instead of stopping continuing on. It was a dirty feeling. And it was saying something for him to feel dirtier than usual. Out of the corner of his he noticed movement. Seto was making a B-line straight towards him. "Shit,shit,shit." Jonouchi thought his body tensing up. He stopped mid performance and flinched his heartbeat accelerating. All he could hear was music, a faint roar from the clubbers, and the footsteps that were echoing closer and closer in his head.

(Erm was that better . I hope you liked it please review and give me a critique, can I change anything? Can I make it better?)


	7. Chapter 7

Guess whose back lovelies :3 I'm soooooo sorry I haven't posted in so long. I'm going to attempt updates every 2 to three weeks. I've been very busy with college, but I didn't have much to do today and I missed you guys…soooo UPDATE :3 I went to Anime Boston this year and saw some Yu-Gi-Oh cosplays that made me miss this fic. ^.^ Alsooo I've been wanting to do some new ficwriting as well as working on this one. So please message me or review telling me any storylines or pairings you'd like to see in the future. Preferably Yu-Gi-Oh, but I will consider others as well. So here's Chapter 7 my loves, Enjoy.

I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.

"Who is that?"

"A lover?"

"A friend?"

Murmers whipped through the air ringing in Jonouchi's ears and playing against his heart accelerating its beating to a steady nervous drumming. He could feel cold sweat playing at the nape off his neck. Kaiba's eyes were unreadable and cold as usual sending shivers through the blonde despite the sweltering club atmosphere. His abandoned customer scrambled off of the suede couch on which he had been receiving his guilty pleasure.

Jonouchi wasn't sure what scared him more, that Seto Kaiba off all people had followed him and now knew the secret that he had protected with everything, or that he wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen. Time sped up again as well as the brunette's advancing. Jonouchi grit his teeth as he found himself staring directly into the icy azure eyes of the other male.

"I need to speak with you right, now." Seto hissed his eyes glinting in the light of a nearby strobe light. Jonouchi panicked. If he left now Kei would fire him, and seeing as this was the only job that would take the young man he would have to come crawling back to Kei. And knowing Kei as well as he did the blond knew that there would be a price to pay ad he didn't like the idea of what he might be asked to do. But then again he was sure that there would be no stopping the determined CEO. That left standing there was only one thing he could say. Despite his breathlessness Jonouchi managed to choke out a response.

"I-I can't I'm on the clock and I need this job if you want to talk so badly you'll have to pay for some time with me." Seto reached into his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill with no hesitations and handed it over.

"Is there anywhere private we can go?" he asked pointedly "I don't think you want everyone here to hear this." The blonde nodded still utterly bewildered and confused as well as clearly terrified. The just as bewildered crowd parted to allow them access to the back of the lounge. He led Seto to a small back room meant for important guests and motioned to a velvet chair near the back.

"Um…this job is important and there are security cameras up everywhere so that they can be assured that the guests aren't doing anything to vulgar to the workers and likewise…so I'm going to have to give you the dance you paid for if just for the sake of my job." Jonouchi muttered blushing ashamedly eyes to the floor.

"Very well," Seto said eyes still steady and unfazed. Jonouchi nodded to himself and stepped forward shaking nervously and straddled Seto's lap. He began to gyrate his hips and run his hands down his body. The music in the next room seduced him into his element, without thinking he twisted his hands into Seto's shirt expertly letting it unbutton at the top and began to twist and grind against him, In a fit off inspiration he leaned in and r his tongue over Seto's ear, a trick that was allowed but not often used, after few moments off this he made eye contact with the other boy and stopped cold remembering who he d been dancing for. Seto's eyes, though still cold, had a slightly glazed look and his breathing was ragged. "Are you quite finished Jonouchi san?" he asked softly glancing up at the camera and slowly sliding his hands around Jonouchi's waist.

"Y-yeah, sorry I sorta just trained my body to let me do that kind of stuff for any of my customers no matter what kind of person they are." He stuttered flushing at the touch.

"Now listen, and listen well" he said pulling Jonouchi forward and kissing the skin just under his ear down to the base of his neck. "The men, who were at the bar earlier, they took Yugi, but don't panic" he whispered in between kisses.

"What're you ah" Jonouchi gasped softly. "Wait, Yugi?" he asked. His mind was beginning to haze from the new sensation of the soft lips against his flesh.

"I think you'd better let me control what the camera sees," Seto muttered. "You obviously can't control yourself, and yes Yugi was taken. But don't worry I placed a tracker on Yugi back when we used to duel each other. I can pinpoint his location. "Every word he spoke was a short pause between the kisses that were slowly causing Jonouchi to lose his mind.

"S-stop," The blonde whimpered. Seto did so abruptly.

"Meet me in front of Kaibaland at midnight tonight." And with that he stood and was gone, leaving a rather confused and aroused Jonouchi sitting on the floor. Jonouchi ran a hand through his hair, the usually soft locks were damp from perspiration.

"Yug?" he whispered, "this is all my fault." And with that he began to cry.

How was that?? Any better, I had a wondrous rush of inspiration. ^.^ Review and fav.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys its been a while…a looonng loonngg while for which I sincerely apologize. I've had some stuff going on with school and jobs and the likes, but I am back. Here is a new chapter and you'll be happy to know I am already working on the next chapter. I got a job this summer as a camp counselor so I won't have access to my computer. So I'll be sure to get the next chapter out before I leave as an apology for making you all wait for SO long.T.T This story has NOT turned out like the summary at all . But because you guys have waited so long I am DEFINETLY going throw in to throw in a little treat for you guys in the next chapter coming later this week It'll be more of an 8.5 than a chapter 9….not full on lemon yet…but hopefully enough to make you squee. PLEASE REVIEW...I am a little worried that I might have lost my sense of description..so please make sure to tell me if the story is dry. Love you all, enjoy chapter 8. (I do not own Yu-Gi-OH..blrrblrrblrr :P)

Feeling and odd warmth in his bones, despite the cold wind that wove through the trees and permeated his light coat, Jonouchi sat beneath the statue at Kaiba corp and waited. He wasn't quite sure why he had been in such a hurry to leave work especially since he was sure that Kei would have him do something sleazy in order to make up for the missed time. The blond winced at the memory of the first time that he had skipped out of work early. It had been because of Anzu's goodbye party for when she had left for America. He, at that point, hadn't known about Kei's interest in him. When he had returned to work Kei had asked him to do a special performance for some friends of his. Unfortunately his "friends" were rather sleazy businessmen who squeezed in one too many pinches and pokes to his body. Of course now he was used to the business and wasn't afraid of Kei's threats so much anymore. That and his mind was still swimming and his skin tingling from where Seto's lips had touched it.

He pulled out a pocket mirror and inspected his face. He had gotten used to carrying the thing around to make sure his bruises stayed covered. A pair of honey eyes stared back at him from the looking glass. Those eyes look sad, he realized. Behind those yes he was worried about Yugi, confused about the sensations that had rippled through his body when Seto kissed his neck, and tired from the years of abuse and shame. He smiled into the mirror but his heart just wasn't in it. He sighed, snapped the compact shut, and checked his watch. 11:30 still half an hour until the set time, but Seto was unpredictable and could show up fashionably late, or even early. Only time would tell at this point.

Domino city was so quiet at this time of night. The occasional pedestrian would saunter by quietly eager to get to their warm homes . These people were all so unaware of the darkness and chaos that existed within his world. "I shouldn't even be here," he mumbled to himself releasing a puff of condensed air into the winter night. He fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette and lit it inhaling the nicotine that his body craved and exhaling, secretly telling himself that he was breathing out every bad thing in his life so that for just a moment he could forget.

The sound of a car pulling up snapped him out of his daze. He turned to see a sleek black limo out of which was climbing the even sleeker brunette.

"Have you been waiting long?" he asked, not sounding as if her particularly cared. Jonouchi imagined that Seto Kaiba was used to being falsely polite and was merely spouting out scripted phrases of no real interest to him.

"I only just got here," Jonouchi lied flicking some ash off of the end of his cigarette and pressing it back between his suddenly very dry lips. "Do you know where Yugi is? Is he ok?" he asked. He was slightly confused as to why he didn't feel as worried as he felt that he should. But then again there were so many thoughts spinning around in his head that we wasn't sure what to think anymore. Seto strode swiftly over to him and plucked the cigarette out of Jonouchi's mouth stubbing it out with the toe of his Italian leather shoe.

"Back, during my Battle City, tournament I placed a tracking chip onto the one thing Yugi seems to always have with him. That silly pyramid necklace." Jonouchi nodded to show that he understood.

"So we will be able to find him with this tracking chip?" Jonouchi rasped trying not to look into those captivatingly chilling eyes.

"As much as I dislike Yugi Moto, I would never wish something like death upon him. He is the only duelist in the entire world who can actually provide a worthy challenge to myself. Which is why I am going to help you find him, got it?" Seto said in what was quite obviously his business voice. "We can't get there using the limo so we're going to have my driver drop us off at my launch pad. We'll take the copter." He grabbed the blonde by the ear and dragged him into the limousine.

Jonouchi sat rigidly next to the brunette. He had always felt an aura of power emanating from the man beside him. An aura that just recently had begun to make his knees weak. Diverting his mind in an attempt to distract himself from the beating of his heart he looked around the limosine.

"You know," he said softly, "This is the first time I've ever been in a limo, you used to kidnap Yugi all the time and leave me and Honda to walk. " Seto looked at him with his usual unreadable expression.

"Now is hardly the time to think about things like that." Seto sounded almost worried… almost. "Yugi is someone who I greatly respect, and that is why we are going to rescue him. I don't LIKE him no…but I respect him. If you haven't noticed I'm not one to waste time. That is the reason why I didn't bother to pick up you and Honda." Jonouchi looked at him for a moment and then turned away.

"I was just sayin' is all…I wasn't asking for a full blown explanation." He sighed and tapped his fingers against his knee. So much for casual conversation. "How long until we get to the launch pad?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning back into the seat. If he couldn't be casual he'd at least be blunt. Seto flicked back the sleeve of his business suit and glanced at the silver watch that was fastened there.

"About an hour. I would have had them come to pick us up but they need to perform a refueling process." And with that he flipped open his laptop and began to work, this was the sign for stop talking. Jonouchi stared out the window as the buildings of Domino city flashed by the window. The stress of the day began to take over his body and without realizing it he drifted off.

The brunette was currently deep in thought over the blue prints to a few new Kaibacorp products that he had been working on, although the blueprints didn't need to be ready for another month. In fact Seto Kaiba himself found that he needed to take his mind off of the situation. He had been making an awful lot of uncharacteristic decisions in the past week. It had all started when he and Jonouchi had kissed in the school shower. When he had gotten home that night he had drank an entire bottle of white wine and fallen asleep, something that he rarely did. Alcohol wasn't something that particularly appealed to him, he just had the staff keep bottles in the pantry for when important possible investors came to dinner. He understood well that people sometimes tried to use alcohol to attempt to purge themselves from unclean thoughts or actions. In his mind he knew that this never worked but then again it was one of the many odd things he had done. And even despite this he had gone into the workplace of the person who was the cause of his discontent and had gone on to kiss his neck during a _lapdance _and was now sitting in a limo with him on the way to save his own archrival. He hadn't suffered through a parentless childhood with a hard ass adoptive father, to go soft now. Could he even call Gozuburo a father? He kneaded his forehead and closed his laptop. There was no way that he was going to be able to concentrate now. Not with all of these thoughts spinning around in his head.

He leaned back and propped his chin against his hands. A sudden pressure against his lap startled him out of his stupor. He glanced down to see that the unconscious blonde had slipped from his upright position and was now sleeping against Seto's knees. Seto found himself letting out a nervous laugh. This was all too ridiculous. This kind of thing only happened in manga or dramas. It was all too strange. Unsure of what to do Seto rested his forearm against Jonouchi's shoulder and peered over to get a look at the blonde's face. He felt himself getting red. Which was something he hasn't used to. Until recently he hadn't experienced feelings other than anger or what might have once been happiness. A life of money and power had more or less closed his heart off from most feelings. Well that and his rather unfortunate childhood. He was stuck in a stalemate with himself. Part of him wanted the contact that he had never been able to experience. But part of him felt uneasy. There were only about twenty minutes left to the helicopter pad. But twenty minutes could be a long time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Jonouchi awoke to the feeling of the limo coming to a rough stop. His cheek felt surprisingly warm. Squinting as he awoke he lifted his head. A few moments later he shot backwards. Within a few moments he had come to the realization that he had been lying on what was definitely someone's lap. He had had a couple gigs at work where he had been payed to lay with his head on the laps of elderly businessmen to fulfill their creepy fantasies. He took a moment to orient himself. He looked frantically around until his eyes met Seto's. The cold steel of the CEO's eyes was enough to award his heart a second shock. He leapt backwards with a yelp. Seto gave him quite the look but when he spoke it was as if he was unfazed.

"There was a minor complication with the helicopter. We are going to have to stay the night in the area. It would take too long to get back to the mansion at this point. The helicopter will be back in working order by tomorrow morning. .." He cleared his throat. There's a bedroom in the helicopter launch building, which is convenient because we are going to need to leave as soon as the copter is working again." With that he swept gracefully out of the limo.

Jonouchi looked around. They were in front of a tall grey building that bore the Kaiba cop trademark symbol above its graceful arching doorway. It was simple yet extravagant. He snorted, the building was just Kaiba's style. He craned his neck backwards trying to see through the darkness where the building ended.

"Are you coming sir?" One of Kaiba's attendants was standing at the door looking at him quizzically. Slightly embarrassed the blond brushed hair out of his eyes. And nodded coughing slightly. What he wouldn't do for a cigarette right now. He was led up a marble staircase. The inside of the building itself looked like it was designed for royalty. There were silver and white tapestries everywhere. The attendant smiled at him.

"This is one of Master Seto's favorite Kaibacorp buildings. He has a business area in this part of the launch center. He often works here when he needs to get last minute work done ." Jonouchi nodded in awe. He was led down a wide hallway that had a few portraits of Seto and his brother and a few pictures that had the faces smashed out of them. Jonouchi looked at the attendant hoping he would have an answer. But the young man just kept looking straight ahead. Something gave the blond the feeling that the man was avoiding answering the questions that he was asking with his eyes.

As they approached the end of the hallway he could hear the sound of Kaiba yelling.

"I thought I made it clear that you should prepare a guest room."

"But Master Kaiba, that is the guest room." There was a long pause and a sound of anger from the CEO.

"Very well…" The two words were bitter and frigid even though they weren't aimed at him Jonouchi suddenly felt as if he hadn't left the cold air outside.

He stepped into the room from which the voices were emanating just in time to be shoved past by a short tubby elderly man who seemed quite frightened. The attendant who had showed Jonouchi up the stairs bowed and also walked briskly away. This was quite understandable. Even Jonouchi wasn't sure if he wanted any of what Seto Kaiba was at that moment. If there was ever a moment that Seto Reminded him of a Blue Eyes White Dragon it was when he was angry like this.

Jonouchi who had never lived in an inch of glamour in his life couldn't understand how in the world Kaiba could be upset the room in question was a large bedroom with a king sized bed swathed in purple, a bookshelf, and a grand desk made out of a rich brown wood. It seemed comfortable enough. Especially to a boy who had spent his life sleeping in the same bed that he had slept in when he was ten years old. He found himself grinning and kicked off his shoes throwing himself onto the bed. He nestled into the rich blankets surrounding himself with their lush comfort. Kaiba continued to mope at the foot of the bed. Jonouchi looked at him with a sudden realization.

"Hey…where are you going to sleep." It was the look that Seto gave him that answered that question…."oh,"

I REALLY hope you liked this chapter. I know I am such a tease. I will be going to work this summer as a theater counselor for a kids camp. I leave in two days but I PROMISE to write you a little something to tide you over. SEE, SEEE I set it all up for some yumminess 3 As I said please review. I want to know if you liked it, what I can do better, what I can do less of. I love you all. 3 3 See you next chapter


End file.
